Slipping Away on a Lotus Blossom
by JupiterHalo
Summary: After Jean has a nightmare, Scott goes to comfort her, and the two share a quiet moment. Scott Summers x Jean Grey pairing. This story takes place inbetween the first and second movies.


Hello everyone! JupiterHalo here! I hope that everyone State-side had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I know that it's been a while, and with school starting up again, I haven't really had that much time to concentrate on anything else. But, I've been noticing the lack of Scott and Jean fics around lately. I wanted to write something for "XME" or even the comics, but my sudden burst of writing energy turned this into a fanfic for the "X-Men" movies. This little story takes place between the first and second movies. You know the drill, please read and review! It's been a while, so my writing may be rusty. (AKA I apologize sincerely if this story is horrible.) As always, please e-mail me if you like. Enjoy, everyone! And let the holidays begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own "X-Men." Nope, not at all. I wish I did, though.

"When it comes to giving, some people stop at nothing." - Unknown

"Always do right - this will gratify some and astonish the rest." - Mark Twain

Title: Slipping Away on a Lotus Blossom  
Author: JupiterHalo  
Rating: G or PG, I guess.  
Part: 1/1  
Date completed: November 28th, 2004

---

She was slipping away from him, and there was nothing he could do.

It was late at night in the "Xavier Institute for Gifted Children" and almost everyone living there was asleep. Except for two people.

Scott Summers tossed and turned in the bed that he shared with his love, Jean Grey. Earlier, she had had another one of her nightmares. Jean would never tell him about them, but they were bad enough to make her telekinesis go out of control. It was nary a night that Scott didn't awaken at some odd hour in the early morning with their bed shaking, things falling off the dressers and the doors to their closet slamming open and closed.

The nightmare that Jean had suffered through this morning, though, was worse than usual. Earlier that day Scott had surprised Jean with some of her favorite flowers- lotus flowers. They sat in a crystal vase proudly on Jean's table, along with her make-up and perfume.

Until the nightmare started. The vase had flown off the table and shattered, ruining the flowers. After she had awoken, Scott had tried to comfort her. Jean had accepted his comfort until she saw the flowers. At the sight of her beloved flowers, she had burst into tears and had apologized repeatedly to Scott before fleeing their bedroom.

Scott had not gone after her, but had decided to give her some alone time. This he did regretfully. With each new nightmare, it felt like she kept slipping away from him, into a place he couldn't follow. He sat up and checked the clock he had put back on his bedside table. 3:40 A.M. Jean should have been back by now. Scott got up and went off to search for her.

He found her in the library downstairs. Jean was lying on one of the couches facing the fireplace, where a fire was burning. He opened and closed the door quietly, just in case she was asleep. She wasn't, however, and was staring at the fire.

She felt the brush of his hand across her cheek, a light, warm sensation. Scott hovered over Jean, carefully watching her to see if there was anything that she needed. He vowed to take care of her, no matter what she thought. When she started crying at the sight of a broken vase, there was something seriously wrong. "Hmmm..." her voice interrupted his thoughts. "It's a bit cold in here, don't you think?"

"I'll get you another blanket, sweetheart." Scott covered her and went to stoke the fire in the fireplace across the way from the couch Jean was laying on.

"Mmm, thank you, Scott. I don't know where I'd be without you." He finished stoking the fire and went to sit next to her, stroking her red hair gently with his right hand. They sat like that for a long while, each immersed in private thoughts. Jean turned her face and held Scott's hand up to her cheek. His fingers slowly stroked her cheek, feeling lost. "...I'm sorry, Scott," she whispered. "I didn't mean to keep you up tonight."

"Don't apologize. But I am a bit worried about you, though. Tonight's nightmare was a bit worse than normal?" She nodded slightly, snuggling into the cocoon of blankets Scott had made around her. He sighed softly. "Jean, I wish you would tell me about them."

"I know," and she sniffed quietly, trying to blink away the sudden tears that had formed in her eyes. "I wish I could, too. But... I just can't." After a moment of silence, Scott nodded.

"Okay. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." She smiled a bit at that.

"Thank you, Scott. I love you so much, I just don't know..." They sat again in compatible silence, him still stroking her hair.

"Hey." Scott interrupted the silence. Jean turned her head and looked at him. "You know that vacation we've been meaning to take?"

"Yeah... what about it?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking... we could do it during Christmas. Think about it. London at Christmas," he gently teased her, naming one of the cities Jean had been aching to go to.

"It sounds romantic," she smiled up at him. "But, why bring this up now?"

"Oh, just planning for the future," he grinned at her. "In fact, I have some things to discuss with you."

"Oh, really?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Mhm. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but... Jean, while you marry me?" Her breath stopped.

"W-what? You want to marry me? Even though... the nightmares...?" He smiled at her again.

"Yes, even with the nightmares and Logan and all of the busy things that have happened to us in these past couple of months. I love you. You never have to doubt that. I've never stopped, not even for a moment, and I know that I never will. And I'd be honored if you would take me, with all of my faults and insecurities. I know that I don't have a ring or anything, but... "

She only had to think for a moment, before pulling his head down and kissing him lovingly on the lips. "London at Christmas sounds like a wonderful honeymoon, Scott. And I don't need a ring, I truly don't. Right now, all I need is you." At this moment, Scott knew that nothing could break their bond. Whatever the future would bring, somehow, they would survive it, together.

He never knew how tough it would be.

---

Short, I know. But, please tell me what you think of this little ficlet. I live on feedback. Seriously. So, please review this or e-mail me with your comments. Thank you very much for reading!

Blessed Be,  
JupiterHalo


End file.
